Doctor Oblivious
by LiviHaruno
Summary: Sakura Haruno is gorgeous, smart, and at the prime of her life. Men and women alike were falling over themselves to be on the end of her affections. But her life revolves around her job, and Ino and the rest of Sakura's friends are going to make sure she gets in a relationship. "Friends are there to support you." "And drive you absolutely insane."
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Oblivious

Chapter One: She Needs a Life

Crazy: Ughhhhhhh I need to do some serious revising to all my stories

(Page Break Brought to You By Twirling Sakura)

* * *

"I love you, Doctor Haruno."

Silence. It was so quiet one would be able to hear a pin drop before it was broken. There was a sharp sigh, accompanied by a twitching smile on pale pink lips. She looked less than pleased, not that the starstruck male would really notice.

"That's… kind of you, Akagi-san."

Peridot hues glance over him, nearly wincing at the hopeful eyes dim at her deflection. Ugh. Why did rejection have to be such a delicate process? She'd like to rip the metaphorical bandaid off, but that usually made room for harassment. No thanks. She stares at the board in her arms intensely, the easiest way to avoid his gaze. For a moment she had to resist the urge to write 'delusional' in her report.

The young man, Akagi, couldn't help but frown. He wasn't surprised by her trying to deflect his confession, but he liked to think he was good looking. Sure, maybe he wasn't gorgeous- really with his brown hair he was rather plain- but he wanted a chance with her! He'd known when she helped lead him through some difficult illnesses that she was the one. A gentle affection had started back then, and had quickly become a near lustful obsession. He clears his throat, as if expecting her to reset her answer.

"No, Sakura-" She grimaces "Dr. Haruno, please! Just listen, I really love you! I've been in love with you ever since you helped me! You were there for me when everyone else had-"

Perhaps she was being too mean? Sakura sighs again, a small hand running through her pink strands, duly noting how much of it had escaped her ponytail since this morning. She would need to fix it. Maybe some would say she was cruel to ignore his heart felt confession, but it felt like it wasn't anything she hadn't heard before. Once he seemed to wind down, she bows her head slightly.

"Though I find your confession to be brave, I'm not interested in a relationship at this point of my life. Much less with a patient, that would be entirely unprofessional." She raises her head, smile wooden against her deceptively sweet face. "Have a good day, Akagi-san."

How his fantasies crumbled so quickly.

(Page Break Brough to You By Ino Hair Flips)

* * *

"Wow, you icy cold bitch." Ino said dryly, flicking her blond hair behind her with an amused smirk.

"What, so I should drop to my knees and accept him and the relationship for a kinky fantasy he's had? Fuck. That."

The two women were hiding away in the only place in the hospital where peace even seemed remotely possible- the coffee room. It's the one place anyone could meet up after dealing with patients to get a small respite, and the two most popular women were especially frequent visitors.

"Well, it's either something like that or end up some old crazy spinster. Better start collecting your cats in preparation, forehead."

"Who needs a cat when my best friend is bitchy enough to be one?"

"Rude."

There was a small pause, Ino taking the time to look at her frustrated friend. She was striking, exotic. Sakura was her own category of lovely. Ino herself was a more common kind of beautiful, with her big blue eyes and perfect blond hair- a fact that she made sure to flaunt.

The pinkette though really was quite the sight. That pink hair, barely reaching her shoulders, was a shiny fall of blush strands, curling in slightly at the ends. And those eyes were a brilliant, unusual shade of peridot green that were so incredibly expressive. Sure, Sakura might not have much for breasts, but her legs were definitely enough to get men's (and some women's) imaginations going.

Really if it weren't for how incredibly awkward she was, Sakura Haruno by all rights should be in a relationship right now. If her fans had it their way, she'd have been hitched long ago.

And if Ino had her way, Sakura would have been married YEARS ago. At the age of 24, her pink haired best friend was not only a doctor under the tutelage of none other than the best doctor alive, Tsunade Senju, but she was gorgeous on top of it!

But again, it came down to Sakura being awkward as hell. Since high school the pinkete has only had female friends. She had decided around middle school she wanted to follow in Tsunade's footsteps, working tirelessly to be qualified. Thanks to her determination, she never really met anyone outside of their group.

Here, Ino could even name them.

Uh, herself, obviously. Ino had been Sakura's very first friend back in elementary school. The pinkete had been bullied until Ino stood up for her, earning her own adorable, shy duckling to follow her around. Well, until she got inspired by Tsunade. She very quickly had stopped hiding behind Ino and hiding away in the library.

Then there was Karin. Karin in all her red haired, angry glory came around in middle school. She and Ino, both being such loud women had quickly made friends, even if it was tumultuous at times. With Karin coming into Ino's fold, the fiery girl had quickly taken a liking to their shy pink haired flower. Even now Karin was probably the most protective of Sakura in the group.

Next came Hinata, the sweet shy Hyuga. Sakura had been the one to befriend her first, the two connecting over their shared meekness and overall social anxiety at the time. Even after Sakura became more of her own voice the two remain especially close.

Temari and Tenten soon followed, having been Hinata's friends from their previous schools. Together they had made quite the pack in high school, but heavens knew it wasn't always for the best. They'd been so protective over Sakura she never really dated any guys, despite the fact even then she'd had a fan club.

Shizune and Tsunade were the only others Sakura could consider her friends, though seeing as they were coworkers and, at this point, pretty much family it was hard to count them.

So, that was it. The whole list of people Sakura actually had in her group of friends. They all loved her, but their pink haired friend was an outlier now in that… she was the only one alone. Hell she was the only one who wasn't MARRIED.

Ino sought to fix this.

"You know, someday I'm just going to drop you in your weird little fan club and hope you get a guy. Or girl. Whatever you're into."

"INO."

"What? Just saying!"

"Uh huh. You wish I was into you, perv."

Ino smirks at this, wiggling her brows at the pinkete, who simply rolls her eyes in response. "Who could resist this face~?"

"Me."

"Whatever. Stop trying to distract me. Why not just give one of these guys a chance? Go on a date, live a little."

"They're my patients Ino, that's against so many rules… and besides, it's not like they actually love me. They just want me in their bed."

"That's how it starts, sure, but you bring them into your sugar trap and make them want to stay!"

"You sound so creepy, pig."

Sakura huffs, finishing off her cup of coffee- black, a fact that Ino shuddered at. Demon. "Alright, now that we've had the same conversation we have pretty much daily, how about we actually go do some work?"

"Whatever you say, future spinster."

Ino had a mission in life, and it was to make sure that Sakura Haruno got with a guy who would give her a happy, loving relationship. She wanted her best friend to live a full life, not just one about only her work.

She would have to start really putting some effort into this.

She needed to call a girl's meeting, minus one certain cherry blossom.

She'd be damned if any of her friends became crazy old cat ladies, not on her watch!


	2. Chapter 2- Scheming

Doctor Oblivious

Chapter Two- Scheming

Crazy: Just more revising. Maybe new chapter soon, if I ever get off my ass

It goes without saying I don't own Naruto

(Page Break Brought to You By Blushing Hinata)

* * *

"Alright. Ladies, this has gone on for far too long!" Ino gripes to the group of women gathered, all present giving her varying looks of annoyance and amusement. "Sakura is never going to get into a relationship at this rate. As her friends, we need to help, she's hopeless."

This earned various annoyed groans from around the table. Yes, it was round. Because Ino is surprisingly nerdy for being a bit superficial. "Look, Ino, if she's happy we really don't have any business forcing our way into her life. She's fine!" Karin snarls, rather cranky. She had thought this would be important, but noooooo. Thanks Ino.

"No, she's not fine! I can't count how many times I've had to drag her from the hospital because she gets so wrapped up in work she doesn't even go home. She needs someone to look after her, she's terrible at caring after herself." Ino says it seriously, before perking up, smirking at the fuming red head. "That and I really feel like being the Maid of Honor in another wedding."

"Excuse me? You just want to be in one while you can still even FIT in a dress, don't you?!" There was silence before Tenten and Temari had to restrain the two women. The last thing anyone needed right now was them fighting it out.

Once chaos had been subdued ( or rather, Ino had decided messing up her newly manicured nails wasn't worth being ruined in a fight ) Hinata gently cleared her throat. "A… as much as I-I'm sure Ino has Sakura's b-best intentions at heart, I d-don't know if we should be intruding…"

There was a pause, Ino deflating as the rest of the girls smirked. Had Hinata just saved them from this?

"Hinata I get it, I'm being a nag, but I really think we need to do something. She doesn't even glance at any of her suitors, it's like she doesn't know they exist. I'm worried she's setting herself up to be alone just because she never took the time to notice anything except the hospital. During school it was fine, but this…"

Ino had finally come out with her real, honest worries and they could all only sigh. They were screwed, after all. Nice try though Hinata. 10/10 for trying.

"Okay, fine. Say we go along with this. What's your plan? It's not like guys don't go through the hospital all the time. How the hell are we supposed to make her notice anyone?" Temari asks, rubbing her eyes in annoyance. This would be a long day…

"All the guys that go through there are good looking sure, but they're not gorgeous. They're not amazing. It doesn't help they fall for her so easily, she doesn't even have time to fall for them mutually before she's getting creeped out." Ino crosses her arms, head tilting. "We need to push the hotest single guys we know through there. At some point, we have to be able to figure out what kind of guy she's into, right? Or maybe one of them will catch her!"

"That's wishful thinking…"

Ino ignores the less than helpful snark. "So! Let's brainstorm! Who should we send in?"

Karin suddenly perks up, having been pouting since the earlier close call. "Oh, I think I have just the person…"

(Page Break Brought to You By Naruto Chugging Ramen)

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki glared at his phone, unbelievably annoyed. How dare his sister blackmail him like this?! Besides, what was so important at this hospital anyway?

Okay, let's back up for a second. He got a text a few hours ago from Karin telling him to go to this hospital at 2:30 that day. He'd had his ramen, so he hadn't really had anything too important in his schedule that day, but how dare she assume he'd be free!

The only reason he bothered showing up at all was because she had threatened to castrate him. Naruto was a lot of things, but he wasn't as stupid as people thought. He knew better than to try and ignore his sister's threats. Sure she wouldn't actually castrate him, but she might block him from ramen.

He couldn't accept that.

So, here he was, only being told that his sister had handled everything. 'Just have an excuse.' And excuse. For what?! Sometimes he really despised being involved in his sister's weird schemes…

That said he peeks up from under his hoodie, grimacing a bit at the gaze of the woman at the front desk. As soon as she'd heard his name, she was hooked. He'd come in with his disguise (hoodie, sunglasses, nothing too abnormal) and checked in. But really all anyone needed to recognize him was his name.

Naruto Uzumaki, one of the biggest bachelors around right now. His dad was the Governor of Konoha, a fact that had him under the public's eye as is. It was only made worse when his aspirations to follow in his dad's footsteps were made public.

That and the whole being a blond ball of sunshine. Those bright, expressive blue eyes and sun bright haired women all around under his thumb. Add his charismatic, happy personality and you had a bright heartthrob sitting morosely in the best hospital in all of Konoha.

It's under the receptionist's intense stare that he practically runs for the assigned room when he's told his doctor would meet him there, making sure to close the door behind him. He scans the room quickly, pulling his hood off. No doctor yet… but still a big mystery as to why he was here.

He sighs and takes a seat on the bed, chuckling at the crunch of the paper that lay on it, kicking his legs like a child. Was he really going to have to wait? God he hated waiting. He glances around the boring, sterile white room with bored eyes, sighing. The bed he was on, a computer at a desk, a few chairs for guests and at the desk… shelves (locked, yes he checked) filled with stuff. And a sink.

Wait. A sink. Well, that made things easy, now didn't it? He might hate waiting but he sure did love pranks. He searches around, finding a Styrofoam cup. He fills it with water, humming lightly as he walks over to the door, cackling like a madman all the way. He cracks it open just a tad, just enough to balance the cup precariously on the edge of the door.

Was it smart to pull a prank on some doctor he was being forced to meet? The answer was a big fat 'no'.

But he wasn't much of a worry about the consequences type. He did things in the moment because he could, and damn it if he wasn't going to have some fun. He takes a seat back on the bed, blue eyes trained on the door with newfound interest. Any minute now…

As expected, after a few minutes of waiting the door was being pushed open. He sits up straight, watching with childlike glee as the cup drops as if in slow motion.

It spills all of it's contents, as little as there was, onto a bright pink (wait, pink? Weird.) head. To his utter amusement, the cup landed perfectly on that pink hair, sitting there as if some ridiculous little hat, the pink strands it sat on lightly dripping.

It was in the moment when his blue eyes met the most vibrant green eyes, brilliant with rage, that he suddenly knew

He fucked up

His first sign was when a clipboard slammed in his face, hearing a feminine (pretty) voice yell 'What in the hell was that for?!'

He decided in that moment he had to make friends with this person.


End file.
